Harry Potter y el heredero oscuro
by VOLAUERPOTTER
Summary: Tras la muerte de Sirius, Harry se entera que su vida ha sido manipulada por completo. Un cambio radical surje en él que le llevara a ser el aprendiz y sucesor de Lord Voldemort


**Aquí tienen mi primer fic. Es un darkHarry con mucha violencia y muchas escenas de sexo. Harry no va a tener una pareja en concreto sino que estará con varias mujeres. Puede que en un futuro incluya escenas con hombres, aun no lo he planeado. **

**Capitulo 1**

**Cartas, herencias, verdades y una proposición.**

Una semana había pasado desde que Harry había regresado a Privet Drive del colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts. Una semana desde que el padrino del joven Sirius Black había caído en la batalla del departamento de misterios.

El joven aun estaba resentido con Dumbledore por haberle ocultado tantas cosas ya que pensaba que si hubiese sabido lo que quería Voldemort de él no se habría dejado engañar. Si al menos le hubiese dado Oclumancia otra persona y no el profesor que más odiaba las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

En el tiempo que había estado en Privet Drive sus tíos lo habían tratado mejor gracias a la amenaza de los miembros de Orden del fénix en la estación.

Mientras estaba tumbado tranquilamente vio como llegaba una lechuza con una carta en la pata por lo que el joven abrió la ventana y dejo entrar a una lechuza de color rojo oscuro. Harry puso de comer a la lechuza y cogió la carta la cual al abrir cayo un pequeño amuleto, el joven decidió leer la carta primero.

_Estimado señor Potter_

_Le pedimos que usando el traslador que le adjuntamos en esta carta venga prontamente a Gringotts para tratar unos asuntos de su interés._

_Karum, director de Gringotts_

Harry rápidamente cogió su capa de invisible y tras guardarla en un bolsillo cogió su varita. Tras eso agarro el amuleto y sintió de repente la sensación de succión y traslado. Al abrir los ojos Harry vio que se encontraba en un despacho bastante lujoso y a un duende sentado tranquilamente.

- Bienvenido señor Potter.

- Gracias por la carta ¿Cuáles son los asuntos que me ha comentado?

- Lo primero es comprobar su identidad – dijo el duende sacando una pluma – pínchese con la pluma en un dedo.

Harry así lo hizo y al hacerlo la pluma se ilumino y empezó a escribir en un pequeño pergamino que el director tenía.

- Bien, esto lo confirma señor Potter.

- ¿Algo más?

- Lo primero que debe hacer es leer esta carta que su padrino Sirius Black dejo para que usted la leyese.

Harry cogió la carta que el duende le acerco y la empezó a leer.

_Hola cachorro_

_Si estas leyendo esto es que lamentablemente he muerto, no llores ya que espero que haya sido luchando y defendiéndote. Pero no te escribo para despedirme, sino, para advertirte de varias cosas que debes saber._

_Lo primero que necesitas saber es que Dumbledore no es como tú piensas que es. Ese hombre ha manipulado tu vida como la de tantos otros antes. Estoy seguro que te ha ocultado tu verdadero patrimonio, siento no habértelo dicho pero estaba bajo un hechizo de confidencialidad que Dumbledore me había echado. Por suerte me libere del hechizo y puedo escribir esto justo antes de ir al ministerio para ayudarte._

_También debes saber que todos los Weasley salvo los gemelos, Bill y Charlie están de parte de Dumbledore. Por lo que he averiguado Ron Weasley tenía la misión desde el principio de hacerse tu amigo y acercase a ti para que te integrase a su familia. En cuanto a Ginny Weasley lo único que quiere es estar contigo ya que mi querido ahijado tu eres descendiente de Godric Gryffindor por parte de James y por parte de Lily desciendes de Slytherin. Te resultara extraño pero la abuela de tu madre fue una descendiente de Slytherin sin poderes, la mujer se alejo de su familia y vivió en el mundo muggle. Todo esto es sabido por Dumbledore que lo único que quiere es evitar que tengas más poder que él._

_Lamento decirte también que Hermione Granger también esta compinchada con Dumbledore, a ella le prometió que sería la poseedora de todos los libros de la familia Potter._

_No he podido averiguar si se ha sustraído dinero de tus cámaras pero el director Karum te lo dirá todo._

_Debes saber que ahora estas emancipado, te dejo un baúl que solo tu podrás abrir y que te será muy útil para que puedas entrenar. Te dejo una poción que hará tu magia indetectable._

_Confía en Remus y muéstrale la carta. Te quiere tu padrino._

_Sirius Black_

Harry estaba asombrado ante la carta de Sirius pero rápidamente entendió muchas cosas de su vida. Como Ron y Hermione siempre estaban a su lado en todo momento, Dumbledore guiándolo como el quería para que averiguase solo lo que al viejo le interesaba. Se guardo la carta con calma miro al director.

- A petición de Sirius Black se ha comprobado cada una de sus cuentas señor Potter, no ha sido sacado ni dinero ni ningún objeto que le pertenezca.

- Al menos no han tocado nada de eso.

- Ahora necesito comprobar otra cosa señor Potter.

- ¿Qué es?

- Su padrino me pidió que comprobase si usted tenía algún hechizo localizador o de rastreo, también sabré si usted esta bajo algún encantamiento o poción, le pediría que se pusiese de pie.

Harry así lo hizo y el duende empezó a murmurar unas palabras, al terminar Harry vio como su varita se iluminaba por un momento.

- Su varita tenía un potente hechizo de rastreo que hacia que si usted realizaba magia se sabría su ubicación al instante.

- ¿Ya esta quitado el hechizo?

- En efecto, por lo otros a usted se le estaba administrando poco a poco una poción de amor y por la esencia que he notado de la poción para que se fijase en Ginny Weasley.

- ¿Qué debo hacer para eliminar de mi cuerpo esa poción?

- Debe usted beberse esto – dijo el director – esta claro que le han ocultado muchas cosas.

- Eso es seguro – dijo Harry mientras se bebía la poción que le había Karum – esta asquerosa, pero si sirve para eliminar la poción era necesario.

- A partir de ahora usted es inmune a cualquier poción y hechizo de amor o lujuria.

- Muchas gracias.

- Ahora lo único que queda es entregarle los anillos de las casas Black y Potter.

- Para reclamar mi parte como descendiente de Gryffindor y Slytherin ¿Qué debería hacer?

- Por lo que tengo entendido cuando este en Hogwarts debes ponerte en contacto con el espíritu del colegió, el te dirá que hacer.

- Está bien, lo haré cuando regrese a Hogwarts.

Harry mientras cogió los anillos de los Potter y los Black y se los coloco en los dedos, al hacerlo estos se iluminaron y desaparecieron.

- Puede usted hacerlos aparecer a voluntad, gracias a eso nadie sabrá si usted no quiere que es el jefe de cada casa.

- Muchas gracias, me gustaría que me mandasen la lista con todas mis propiedades.

- Estará listo cuanto antes – dijo el director y saco un baúl empequeñecido – ahora que usted puede realizar magia podrá agrandarlo.

- Gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

- Si usted quiere pueden irse tomando medidas contra Dumbledore y las demás personas.

- Aun no, de momento quiero ver como se desarrollan los acontecimientos.

- Esta bien señor Potter, si necesita algo solo use el traslador y aparecerá en este despacho.

- Así lo haré, bien ahora debo marcharme.

Harry usó el traslador para regresar a su casa. Al ser temprano y fin de semana sus tíos aun no se habían levantado por lo que decidió ver que era lo que tenía el baúl. El joven lo agrando y entro en él. Vio que tenía varios compartimentos y fue mirando cada uno de ellos. Los compartimentos eran enormes y cada uno tenía una finalidad.

El primero era una gran sala de estar con toda clase de comodidades, una cocina y un gran cuarto de baño, el segundo era una gran habitación con una inmensa cama, un cómodo escritorio y un gran armario para guardar ropa, en tercer lugar estaba una biblioteca inmensa mucho más grande que la de Hogwarts, a Harry solo de imaginarse que Hermione había fingido ser su amiga para eso le enfurecía, en el cuarto compartimento había un sala para entrenar tanto física como mágicamente con aparatos para ejercicio y maniquís de duelo, por último en el quinto compartimiento había un laboratorio de pociones bastante amplio con multitud de ingredientes algunos que Harry nunca había visto o sabía que estaban casi extintos. En esa última sala estaba la poción que Sirius le había comentado y se la tomo.

Cuando salió del baúl Harry sonrió al ver que Sirius lo había preparado todo bien por si le pasaba algo, decidió ordenar la habitación con magia y dejarla presentable. Tras eso el joven bajo a la cocina donde su tía ya se había levantado.

- Buenos días tía Petunia.

- ¿Qué quieres mocoso?

- Voy a desayunar y me subo a mi habitación para dejaron tranquilos.

- Está bien desayuna rápido.

Harry tomo el pobre desayuno que su tía le ofreció debido a que Dudley aun seguía con su dieta. Tras desayunar el joven subió a su habitación y se metió en el baúl ya que allí en la cocina pudo desayunar algo mejor. Tras eso el joven se puso a pensar que necesitaba todo el verano tranquilo y no quería que nadie le molestase. Rápidamente cogió pergamino y se puso a escribir varias cartas, Dumbledore y sus supuestos amigos no debían sospechar nada de que sabía la verdad. Tras un buen rato escribiendo las reviso y estaba contento con las cartas.

Salió del baúl y saco a Hedwig de la jaula a la cual ato las cartas.

- Llévasela a Dumbledore y vuelve en cuanto termines.

Harry esperaba que Dumbledore no notase su falta, aunque pensaba que si lo hubiese sabido ya alguien se habría presentado en la casa.

Harry decidió dar un paso más en su lucha contra Dumbledore, no sabía si funcionaría lo que iba a hacer pero esperaba que si.

El joven se tumbo en la cama para estar más cómodo y cerró los ojos. Poco a poco intento por medio de la cicatriz sentir la presencia de Voldemort. El joven se dio cuenta de que funcionaba ya que le dolía la cicatriz.

- Lord Voldemort, escucha mi llamado.

- Potter, Potter, creí que esto causaba daño en ti.

- Tal vez, pero hay algo que debo proponerte.

- Harry Potter proponerme algo a mí, me pregunto que será.

- Creí que te gustaría saber que he descubierto que mi vida es un engaño, que el hombre al que consideraba un abuelo me ha estado engañando y manipulando, que aquellos que se llaman mis amigos solo lo eran por interés.

- Vaya, me imagino que te sentirás furioso.

- Así es, por lo que quiero proponerte algo.

- Dime Potter, esto es cada vez más interesante.

- Quiero ser tu discípulo, quiero que llegado el momento pueda ser tu sucesor, no ser un siervo sino el siguiente heredero de Slytherin.

- Esta claro que sabes sobre la familia de tu madre.

- Me lo han informado en Gringotts.

- Esta bien, serás mi discípulo, te enseñare todo lo que se.

- Llegado el momento me comunicare de nuevo contigo para que sepas cuando empezamos, de momento voy a entrenar por mi cuenta, debes saber que ahora puedo realizar magia sin que me detecten ya que estoy emancipado y me he tomado una poción que hace que mi magia no se detecte.

- Esta bien Potter.

- Llámame Harry, yo a cambio al principio te llamaré maestro.

- Esta bien Harry, entrena bien ya que si vas a ser mi sucesor debes estar bien preparado.

Tras la conversación a Harry le dejo de doler la cicatriz, el joven estaba decidido a demostrar que el sería el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos.


End file.
